Teen Titans Go Into Marvel U
by HeadphonesMan
Summary: Fun little fan fic with sex, drama, comedy, and your favorite heroes.


Note: All Characters in this story are based on characters owned by two great companies known as Marvel Comics and DC Comics.

Another Note: I am a classic Teen Titans fan. In addition, I also like Teen Titans Go! The following story will incorporate elements from both shows.

One More Note: You can imagine this story taking place after "Things Change", which is the very last episode of the original Teen Titans series. It also contains an established relationship between Starfire and Robin.

Final Note: It will get dirty.

**Title: Teen Titans Go Into Marvel U**

Characters (so far): The Teen Titans and Batman

Setting: Titans Tower, located in Jump City, USA

**Chapter 1: Beast Boy Has a Wet Dream **

_The tale begins with our young heroes all asleep. All but one. Robin and Starfire lay naked together in her bed. Starfire's head rests on Robin's chest as he lays on his back. Raven, in just her panties, lays topless in her bed, with a green teddy bear wrapped up in her arms. Cyborg rests standing up, in his lab. He's connected to his computer, downloading and installing important updates to himself. Beast Boy sits up, with his legs crossed, and his cover on top of him. He has a flashlight and a comic book keeping him up. He also can't sleep because he misses Terra and can't stop thinking about her since he's seen her in the streets of Jump City. Terra shouldn't be alive but she was. She was alive and breathing and running through Beast Boy's mind. Beast Boy was trying to keep his mind off of Terra by reading an X-Men Comic Book. _

_In the comic book, Beast Boy is reading the story about how Wolverine aka Logan allows Professor X, the leader of the X-Men, to read his mind. Professor X could do that because he is a telepath and telepaths can read minds. Wolverine is doing it because he can not remember his past. As soon as Beast Boy read that part of the comic, Terra popped up in his head. He thought to himself, what if Professor X could help Terra? Beast Boy then yawns and morphs into a cat and falls asleep, purring._

_Beast Boy begins to dream about Terra. He dreams about the two of them taking a hot shower together. Terra has suds and water dipping down her breasts as Beast Boys washes her back. He rubs the bar of soap down her spine to the crack of her butt. Terra bends over and arches her back so her ass is up in front of Beast Boy._

**Terra: Fuck me Beasty Baby, fuck me hard.**

**Beast Boy: Yesss...**

_Beast Boy looks down and sees Terra's big wet ass and slaps it to see it jiggle while it's wet. _

**Terra: Come on Beast Daddy.**

_Beast Boy sticks his hard cock inside of Terra's pussy and strokes slow for about ten pumps. Terra grabs her ass cheeks and spreads them apart while Beast Boy fucks her. Beast Boy licks his thumb and puts it in her asshole._

**Beast Boy: Put your finger in my ass bitch.**

_Terra puts her finger in Beast Boy's ass and moans loudly. Beast Boy starts fucking her pussy fast and hard. He fucks her hard for five minutes until he's ready to come._

**Beast Boy: I'm about to come, swallow my shit.**

_Terra turns around and gets on her knees. She grabs Beast Boy's dick and swallows his load. She sucks on his dick, making sure all of his cum is inside of her throat._

**Beast Boy: Oh shit...**

_Terra looks up at Beast Boy with his whole dick in her mouth and he looks down at her._

**Beast Boy: I fucking love you.**

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

_The following morning, the Teen Titans are all in the kitchen eating breakfast. All but one. Raven is eating cereal, using her powers to control her spoon. Starfire is feeding Robin sausage, eggs, and toast. Cyborg is enjoying a cup of orange juice and a kush blunt while making pancakes. And Beast Boy is still asleep._

**Starfire: Are the eggs of breakfast I've prepared delightful to you baby?**

**Robin: Yes Star, they're delicious. The sausage is great also baby.**

**Cyborg: Everything is better when you're high. Raven, do you want to hit this?**

**Raven: No, I'm cool.**

**Cyborg: Say no more, where's Beast Boy?**

**Raven: He's still asleep.**

**Cyborg: I know what will wake him up. Raven, can you watch these pancakes?**

**Raven: Sure.**

_Cyborgs walks to Beast Boy's room and goes inside. He puts his blunt to Beast Boy's nose. Beast Boys wakes up instantly._

**Beast Boy: Duuude... awesome.**

**Cyborg: And I'm making pancakes.**

**Beast Boy: Boo-yah.**

_Beast Boy gets up and hits the weed. _

**Beast Boy: Dude, I had the most awesome dream last night.**

_Beast Boy passes the marijuana to Cyborg._

**Cyborg: About what? **

_Cyborg hits the weed._

**Beast Boy: Terra.**

_Cyborg exhales._

**Cyborg: Dude, she's still on your mind?**

**Beast Boy: Yeah, and I think I know how I can make her remember me. Well, all of us.**

**Cyborg: Yeah? Well, let me know after pancakes because I'm hungry as fuck bro.**

_Cyborg passes the blunt to Beast Boy and walks out of the room and back towards the kitchen. Beast Boy hits the blunt and gets out of bed to follow Cyborg._

_In the kitchen, Raven is flipping a pancake with her powers and her back towards the stove. _

**Cyborg: Thanks Rave.**

**Raven: No problem.**

**Beast Boy: Good Morning Raven.**

**Raven: Hey.**

**Beast Boy: Wassup Rob, Star.**

**Robin and Starfire: Good Morning.**

**Beast Boy: So guys, let's all go to the Marvel Universe.**

**Raven: What?**

**Beast Boy: There's this Professor X dude there who I think can help us help Terra remember who she is.**

**Robin: Beast Boy, Terra is gone. That blonde chick at that school is not her.**

**Cyborg: Yeah dude, they just totally look alike.**

**Beast Boy: No. Fuck that.**

**Starfire: Is the Marvel Universe close?**

**Raven: The Marvel Universe is not real Starfire.**

**Beast Boy: Not true Rave. Remember Larry? That little Robin from Robin's head? He was from somewhere not real so if he could come here, we should be able to go to the Marvel Universe. We just need a little help. **

_Beast Boy looks at Robin._

**Robin: Whatcha looking at me for?**

**Chapter 3: Batman**

_Robin sits at his computer desk, in front of his laptop computer. Starfire floats on the side of him. Raven levitates on the other side. Cyborg stands behind him with Beast Boy on his shoulder. Beast Boy is in the form of a tarantula. On Robin's computer, Batman's face pops up on a video call. _

**Batman: Yes Robin?**

**Robin: Hey, Batman.**

**Batman: Robin. Titans.**

**Robin: We need your help, we need to get to the Marvel Universe.**

**Batman: You think I have the technology to access other universes?**

**Robin: ...**

**Batman: Ok. Meet me at the secret spot. **

**Robin: Got it.**

_Robin's closes his laptop. _

**Robin: Teen Titans, go!**

**Chapter 4: Let's all go to the Batcave**

_Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy are all blindfolded and in the batcave with Batman. _

**Robin: Why am I blindfolded?**

**Batman: I do not know.**

_Robin takes off his blindfold._

**Robin: So how do we do this?**

**Batman: Well with my computer connected to The Watchtower, I have access to multiple universes. **

**Robin: Wow.**

**Batman: Yeah, the Justice League has it's perks.**

**Robin: Well, you know the Titans Tower gets Dish Network for free. We saved the owner of the company from werewolves.**

**Batman: I'm not proud of you.**

_Robin frowns._

**Beast Boy: Dude, can we get this show on the road? This blindfold is killing me.**

**Batman: All right. When I push this button, you guys will be transported into the Marvel Universe.**

**Robin: Wait! How will we get back?**

**Batman: Call me.**

**Robin: Got it.**

**Cyborg: Wait. How are we going to call you if we're in two different universes?**

**Batman: Trust me, just call me. I'm Batman.**

**Raven: Ok, can we get this over with?**

**Starfire: I am the most excited. **

**Batman: Here we go.**

_Batman pushes the button and the Titans dissappear._

**Batman:** **Damn. I forgot to tell them that they all will arrive at different locations in the Marvel Universe. Oh well, they'll figure it out.**

**Next Chapter: Starfire and Her Amazing Friend**


End file.
